This invention relates in general to orthopedic devices and, more particularly, to a tool for facilitating the application of elastic or support stockings to an individual's leg.
Many individuals with circulatory disorders are required to wear tight-fitting hosiery or stockings which are designed to support the legs and reduce the pooling of fluids in the legs and feet of the individual. Because of the strongly elastic nature of these stockings, many persons find it difficult to exert the force needed to apply the stockings over their feet and legs. In addition, there are numerous individuals who lack the flexibility to bend their legs or body to the degree needed to apply support stockings or even socks.
In order to aid those individuals who find it difficult to put on support stockings as well as socks, numerous devices have been devised which can be manipulated by the user to facilitate application of the stockings. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,096 to Deiley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,812 to Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,209 to Clauss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,252 to Scianimanico, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,255 to Bogorad and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,087 to Doorenbos.
The patent to Doorenbos discloses a tongue portion which aids in the stretching of the stocking and also engages the individual's heel to facilitate application of the stocking. The tongue operates most effectively when it is centered between the lateral stretching members of the tool which are used to cause sideways stretching of the stocking. Doorenbos achieves the centering of the tongue by splitting the tongue into two segments which move with the lateral stretching members. In order to protect against pinching of the user's foot or leg, Doorenbos proposes the use of a guard which is connected to one of the tongue segments and overlaps the other tongue segment so that the user is shielded from the pinching action of the tongue segments when they are brought into engagement. While the guard operates in generally satisfactory fashion, it would be desirable to utilize a single piece tongue which can be centered between the lateral stretching members and which eliminates the risk of pinching the individual's foot or leg so that the use of a guard is not required.